


a conundrum

by nacreousdew (crystallizedcherry)



Series: i can see it in our coffee [9]
Category: SHINee, f(x)
Genre: Canon - Divergence, F/M, non specific timeline
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 16:40:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13485558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystallizedcherry/pseuds/nacreousdew
Summary: Jinki adalah dua hal sekaligus dalam satu diri, bagi Qiàn.





	a conundrum

**Author's Note:**

> Hak kepemilikan grup SHINee dan f(x) serta properti yang terkait nama grup-grup tersebut adalah milik SM Entertainment, penulis mengakui tidak ada keuntungan materiil yang dihasilkan dari penulisan karya fiksi penggemar ini.

Lee Jinki adalah sekumpulan repertoar tanpa lirik. Lee Jinki adalah suara mesin kopi di pagi hari. Lee Jinki adalah konundrum dengan melodi-melodi misterius.

Lee Jinki; bagi Sòng Qiàn, adalah lagu dan kopi dalam satu cangkir. Asap tipis yang menguar adalah sebuah lagu. Lee Jinki adalah dapur sederhana yang hangat, yang anyar dari sebuah lagu-lagu yang terus membaharu seiring waktu dan berbagai peristiwa.

Qiàn melihat  sebuah lampu tua di kota Seoul, yang meredup di tengah jalan, yang samar di antara tiang-tiang lampu lain yang bersinar, tepat saat Jinki mempercepat laju mobil. Ia mengantuk, katanya, dan ia harus tetap melaju agar terjaga. Sejak awal Qiàn sudah menawarkan diri untuk menggantikan, tetapi Jinki menolak dan mereka sekarang berada di jalan yang mana arus sedang cepat-cepatnya dan mustahil untuk berhenti.

Lampu itu mengingatkan Qiàn pada suatu rumah, sepuluh kilometer di utara Shanghai, tempat ia dan Jinki berteduh dari hujan musim panas yang aneh, yang terjadi saat Jinki datang untuk berkunjung sekaligus berlibur selama dua hari. Mereka menggunakan kendaraan roda dua, dan pakaian musim panas memaksa mereka untuk berhenti di tengah hujan pada pukul enam petang pada sebuah rumah kosong, meniadakan kunjungan mereka ke kedai makanan tradisional yang disukai Qiàn sejak usianya tujuh belas di depan sana. Kenangan yang tidak bisa pudar seperti lampunya itu sendiri.

Sesampainya mereka di apartemen yang baru mereka sewa sejak tiga hari lalu, Qiàn langsung menuju dapur. Di sana, tadi pagi, Kibum meletakkan mesin espresso baru. Qiàn buru-buru membuat kopi favorit Jinki.

Bibirnya secara tak sengaja langsung menggumamkan lagu yang belakangan ini sering Jinki nyanyikan, yang ia tak tahu judulnya dan siapa penyanyi sebenarnya. Liriknya lirih sekaligus manis, tentang dua orang yang menikmati jarak, dan waktu selalu menipu mereka. Selalu banyak kejadian yang luput, kebetulan-kebetulan tidak menyukai mereka. Jinki adalah konundrum dengan melodi misterius, bukankah begitu? Siapa yang tahu bahwa lagu itu bisa saja buatannya sendiri, yang hanya pernah didendangkan di dalam hatinya sendiri.

Ketika ia tiba di ruang tengah, tahu-tahu Jinki telah tertidur di sofa putih itu. Qiàn meletakkan cangkir kopi di meja, kemudian mengambil mantel panjangnya yang tersampir di sofa lain. Mereka belum punya banyak barang di tempat ini, dan hanya benda itu yang paling pantas sebagai selimut.

Wajah Jinki lelah. Lingkaran hitam di bawah matanya mengatakan lebih banyak hal daripada yang bisa dipalsukan bibirnya untuk memastikan agar Qiàn tak khawatir dengan keadaannya.

Bagi Qiàn, Jinki adalah lagu sekaligus kopi dalam satu sajian. Hidupnya pernah pahit, tetapi dia adalah nada yang indah untuk orang lain.

Lee Jinki hampir menjadi segalanya, jika manusia boleh sempurna.


End file.
